


Unbuttoning [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: [A recording of a fic by Bittercape]
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	Unbuttoning [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbuttoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136964) by [Bittercape (bittercape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape). 



> EdTjelvar Week  
> Day 5  
> Myth | Miracle | **Mystery | Blue**

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/unbuttoning.mp3) | **Size:** 0.9MB | **Duration:** 1:17min

  
---|---


End file.
